


you can sleep for a thousand years (i will be at your side when you wake up)

by lisinwonderland



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon is just a scared boy, M/M, Screen Reader Compatible, Screen Reader Friendly, Spoilers for Episode s05e10: Mother's Mercy, Tormund just wants to protect Jon, and forward, mentions of death and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/lisinwonderland
Summary: “I’ve died, Tor. I was fucking dead” Jon’s voice broke at the last word, and Tormund’s heart was breaking all over again.Of course he knew, it had been the hardest thing he’d had to face in his entire life, watching the little crow laying on that table, body pale and cold. Having to gather wood, knowing he had to burn the body, lest it return with blue eyes.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	you can sleep for a thousand years (i will be at your side when you wake up)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom and ship, and it's a small drabble.~ Hope you guys like it.♥

Jon brought the sword down and cut the rope, the thick wood under his murderer’s feet falling to the ground, only the rope around their necks holding them up. He looked up at them, at Olly, his eyes noticeably full of tears even from where Tormund stood, but the stubborn crow refused to let any of them fall through his cheeks. He looked at one of his friends then – _Edd, maybe?_ -, when everything was said and done, and Tormund hadn’t ever seen his face look so determined, not ever.

“We should burn the bodies” Edd said, looking at his Lord Commander.

“You should” Jon replied, his voice hoarse, and as soon as he pronounced the words, he took off his heavy cloak and put it in his friend’s hands.

“What do you want me to do with this?” The other crow asked.

“Wear it.” Jon said, gravely. “Burn it. Whatever you want. You have Castle Black”

Tormund tried not to gasp out loud, but that was unexpected as hell. Jon’s face was clear, though, and he climbed down the stairs. The ginger man lifted both his eyebrows in surprise, and Jon said four last words to the rest of the crowd.

“My watch is ended.”

* * *

As it couldn’t be any other way, Tormund had ended up following the former Lord Commander to his chambers, and closed the door behind them.

“What did you mean, ‘your watch is ended’?” Tormund asked, as soon as the door was firmly locked.

Jon sat down heavily in a chair behind his desk, and looked up at Tormund, his eyes carrying the weight of the world, red with unshed tears. The big man couldn’t help but feel as if his heart was breaking for him.

“I meant exactly that. I’ve fought for the ‘Watch, I’ve died by the ‘Watch for doing the right thing, and now that I’m back, my watch ended with my death. There’s nothing else for me here.”

“Are you sure that that’s what you want, little crow?” Tormund sat down on the edge of Jon’s bed, looking at him.

“I don’t want to keep fighting _their_ battles, Tor. For once, I want to be selfish and fight my own.”

“That’s fair.”

Unexpectedly, the younger man shivered violently, and Tormund stood as fast as possible and took the bedspread from the bed to put it around the black haired boy. Once he wrapped the cloth around him, he stayed there, hugging Jon to himself.

“It’s okay, little crow, everything’s going to be okay” Tormund whispered, his chest rumbling against Jon’s side.

“I’ve died, Tor. I _was_ fucking _dead_ ” Jon’s voice broke at the last word, and Tormund’s heart was breaking all over again.

The ginger man let Jon bury his face on his neck, and he sighed heavily, the weight and the heat of the boy against him a relief after watching his dead body for so many hours.

“I know, sweet thing. I saw you” Tormund whispered. Of course he knew, it had been the hardest thing he’d had to face in his entire life, watching the little crow laying on that table, body pale and cold. Having to gather wood, knowing he had to burn the body, lest it return with blue eyes. But he had returned, and his eyes were still dark as the night, but sparkling bright as the stars in the sky, and full of pain.

Jon lifted one of his hands to Tormund’s chest, bringing him out of his reverie, and let it there, resting against the man’s heart, and let out a soft sob, almost unintentionally. He looked every bit the boy he actually was, helpless and tiny against Tormund.

“I’m so cold, Tor…” He said, and shivered again.

Tormund could only wrap his arms tighter around the boy and finally, he lifted him from the chair. Jon gripped his clothes hard, as if Tormund would ever let him fall, but relaxed when he saw where he was being taken to. The crow lifted his head to look at the bigger man, his face full of questions, eyes red as a ripe apple.

“I’ll warm you up, you sweet little crow” Tormund muttered, trying not to break the bubble they were in.

Jon didn’t complain, just let Tormund take the lead and they ended up back to chest on his bed, covered with the furs, the ginger wrapping his arms around the boy so as to give him more of his own warmth, and placed a small kiss to his nape.

“Rest for a bit, Jon Snow. You deserve it. I’ll still be here when you wake up” Tormund mumbled against Jon’s ear, and the smaller man started to relax, slowly, his breaths coming out softer every time he exhaled, until he finally fell asleep. Tormund’s heart clenched, and whispered a last promise before he also fell asleep.

“Now I’m here to protect you, my little crow, and I won’t fail again.”


End file.
